Um lugar no tempo
by Dama Antiga
Summary: Eles seriam um do outro. Não importava quanto tempo eles tivessem que esperar, não importava o que acontecesse. Para sempre.


Disclaimer: Naruto e os seus personagens não me pertencem!

**Um lugar no tempo**

"Há muito tempo, os seres humanos eram originalmente duas pessoas no mesmo corpo. Tinham duas cabeças, quatro braços e quatro pernas, tudo em duplicidade. Eram auto-suficientes e fortes, por isso se tornaram arrogantes e antipáticos aos deuses, o que obrigou Zeus a reparti-los, diminuindo assim o seu poder e a sua felicidade. O que aconteceu, desde então? Cada metade passou a ansiar ardentemente por reencontrar a sua metade perdida, numa busca frenética. Quando se reencontravam, se abraçavam e se agarravam, tentando incontidamente se tornar um só."  
>O Banquete - Platão<p>

_Há muito tempo, em outra vida..._

Ela pensava que o amor que ela sentia pelo seu noivo fosse o do tipo mais forte e verdadeiro, mas foi então que ela o conheceu.

Era um dia comum a Londres do final do século XIX, chuvoso e nublado, e ela havia saído à procura das últimas coisas que faltavam para que o seu casamento se tornasse o mais perfeito que toda aquela cidade já vira.

Foi no momento em que ela deixava uma pequena e aconchegante floricultura que ela havia conhecido há pouco tempo que o viu, sentado em um banquinho em uma calçada, com um bloco de papel e um pedaço de carvão nas mãos, pintando o retrato de qualquer pessoa que quisesse.

Os olhos dos dois se encontraram por apenas um momento e algo inexplicável, quase como o efeito de um imã sobre um metal, fez com que ela se aproximasse dele.

Ela pediu ao rapaz que a pintasse.

Ele perguntou se ele poderia ficar com aquele retrato.

E foi assim que começou algo lindo, mas que terminaria em uma grande tragédia.

O casal começou a se encontrar escondido todos os dias, um não conseguia mais viver longe do outro, e então decidiram que iriam fugir juntos para que assim pudessem viver aquele grande amor plenamente.

A família da moça não aceitaria que ela se casasse com um pintor que não tinha nem a onde cair morto e o noivo dela não permitiria que ela o largasse daquele jeito. Ela sabia que ele nunca a amou da maneira que ela o amava, pois ela havia o amado um dia, mas o orgulho dele era uma das coisas que ela nunca havia entendido.

O dia da fuga chegou. Aquele era para ser o primeiro dia da nova e feliz vida daquele casal, mas as coisas deram errado. A moça não sabia como, mas o seu noivo ficara sabendo de tudo o que havia entre ela e o seu pintor, inclusive o plano de fuga, e tinha ido atrás dela.

Uma pistola, um tiro, um grito e o amor de sua vida caindo sem vida no chão. Estas foram as últimas coisas que ela viu em sua vida.

Não, o seu ex-noivo não havia a matado depois. Mas, chegando a sua casa, ela mesma cuidou de fazer isso. Não havia mais sentido em viver se ela não estivesse com ele, o seu amor.

_Eu podia ouvir o seu coração bater..._

- O que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou Sakura aos paramédicos que transportavam a maca com um novo paciente até a ala de emergências do hospital principal de Tóquio.

Ela seguia a maca com urgência, ao mesmo tempo em que lia o relatório sobre o que havia sido feito até então. A médica estava de plantão naquela noite e, até aquele momento, tudo estava calmo.

- Ele foi atropelado. O babaca que o atropelou fugiu. As pessoas que passavam pela rua naquela hora chamaram a emergência. – disse o paramédico que ia a frente da maca.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos! Nós não podemos perder mais tempo! – exclamou a médica, correndo para preparar os aparelhos no quarto em que seria acomodada à vítima.

Não seria hoje que Sakura Haruno perderia um dos seus pacientes.

A equipe estava a postos. Sai, como o rapaz havia sido identificado, tinha sofrido um trauma gravíssimo e Sakura teria que agir rápido se ainda quisesse ter uma chance de salvá-lo.

Ela estava pondo em prática tudo o que ela havia aprendido na faculdade de medicina e, mesmo assim, ela não parecia estar tendo resultados positivos. O monitor cardíaco parou de dar sinal e Sakura sussurrou por de trás da máscara um "Não!". Ela pensou que o seu coração também iria parar, ela só não sabia dizer o porquê.

- Tragam o desfibrilador AGORA! – uma das enfermeiras que auxiliavam a médica exclamou.

Sakura estava perdendo Sai.

- Vamos, não morra! Por favor, por favor, por favor! – disse Sakura como em uma prece, voltando a dar o seu melhor para salvar aquele rapaz.

Ela tentou uma, duas, três, quatro, cinco vezes trazê-lo de volta a vida. Nada aconteceu. Ela iria dar aquele caso como encerrado. Foi quando ela voltou a ouvir o coração do rapaz bater. O coração da moça pareceu saltar dentro de seu peito também.

_Não é um sonho, lembre-se de nós. Eu posso ver nos seus olhos..._

Os dias se passaram e Sai acordou. Ele permaneceria no hospital por mais algum tempo, Sakura dissera a ele que aquilo era necessário devido ao trauma que ele tivera quando fora atropelado.

Ele não via problema naquilo, já que alguém trouxera o seu material de desenho até ali e ele não estava morrendo de tédio. Sem falar que ele estava gostando de ter a companhia de sua doutora.

Por falar em Sakura, ela ainda não havia ido visitá-lo naquele dia e ele já estava preocupado e, ele percebeu, também com saudades.

Ele estava desenhando rabiscos, deixando a sua mão levá-lo até onde a sua mente quisesse, quando a médica entrou pela porta esbaforida.

- Está atrasada, feiosa. – disse Sai sem desviar os olhos do bloco de notas.

Ele viu, com o canto dos olhos, Sakura fechar a mão que não estava ocupada com uma prancheta em punho, como se ela quisesse socá-lo ali mesmo.

- Não me chame assim! Eu salvo a tua vida e é assim que você me trata? Eu deveria ter te deixado todo ferrado naquela maca. – disse Sakura tentando controlar a raiva em sua voz.

Ela não teve sucesso.

Sakura era uma adulta e não sabia por que aquele tipo de comentário, especialmente quando eles saiam da boca de Sai, a afetava tanto. Ela controlou a respiração e voltou ao seu humor normal. Ou pelo menos tentou.

- Desculpe o atraso. Eu não dormi em casa hoje e... – ela parou abruptamente. Ela não tinha que dar satisfação a um estranho.

- E dormiu a onde? – perguntou Sai curioso.

- Na casa do meu noivo, mas isso não é da sua conta. – disse Sakura se aproximando de Sai para ver como estava indo a recuperação de seu tornozelo quebrado.

- Tem razão, não é mesmo. – disse Sai arrancando a folha do bloco de desenho com raiva e começando um novo.

Sakura disse que a sua recuperação estava indo bem e que, dali a alguns dias, ele já poderia voltar para a sua casa. Ela estava prestes a sair do quarto quando Sai a interrompeu.

- Eu posso pintar o seu retrato? – perguntou Sai.

Há tempos ele queria poder fazer aquilo.

- Agora? Eu já estou atrasada... – disse Sakura soltando uma lufada de ar pela boca.

- Vai ser rápido, eu prometo. – disse Sai, já começando a riscar alguns traços.

- Tudo bem. Mas se alguém perguntar, eu estava esse tempo todo te examinando, está bem? – disse a médica enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira que havia puxado para mais perto da cama de Sai.

- Sim, feiosa. – disse Sai batendo continência.

- Não me chame assim. – disse Sakura entre dentes.

Mas Sai não ouviu. Ele já havia sido completamente absorvido pela sua arte e pelos traços delicados do rosto de Sakura.

Quando Sai terminou o desenho, o que nem levou dez minutos para acontecer, ficou olhando para ele com cara de tacho. Sakura ficou assustada, pois pensou que ele estivesse tendo um treco, e então se levantou da cadeira em que estava sentada e saiu correndo para a cama de Sai.

Ele a olhou nos olhos de uma maneira estranha, quase como se não fosse para ela estar ali. Ela sabia que havia acontecido alguma coisa e então olhou para o desenho em suas mãos.

O coração da garota começou a bater acelerado. Ela já havia visto aquele retrato, ela tinha certeza, só não sabia onde. E, enquanto pensava naquilo, um flash contendo várias memórias passou pela sua cabeça.

Um casamento, uma rua lamacenta, muitas roupas antigas, um retrato, muitos beijos apaixonados, uma pistola, um grito de dor, um copo com veneno. Sai. Ele estava, com certeza, em todas aquelas memórias.

Sakura se levantou e estava prestes a sair pela porta. Ela precisa de ar, de água, de alguma coisa!

- Você também viu, não viu? Eu sei que você viu! Os seus olhos me dizem que você viu. – disse Sai tentando sair da cama sem ter muito sucesso.

Sakura saiu do quarto correndo sem responder, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás. Ela não sabia de onde havia vindo tudo aquilo, mas ela não achava que aquilo era um sonho.

_Nós encontraremos um lugar no tempo, um lugar no tempo além do sol. Um lugar no tempo para chamar de lar..._

Sakura parou de ir visitar Sai. Ela pediu para que outro médico começasse a cuidar dele. Sakura não era daquele tipo de atitude, e quando ele perguntou o porquê daquilo, Sakura disse que o rapaz a deixava mal.

Aquilo não era verdade. A presença dele fazia algo bom dentro de seu peito tremer. Desde o dia em que aquelas memórias vieram até ela, Sakura começou a analisar a sua relação com Sai. Ela percebeu que em todos os momentos em que ficava com ele, ela só queria ele, e mais ninguém.

Isto a deixava assustada. Ela tinha Sasuke, o seu noivo, e ela o amara desde a infância. Ou, pelo menos, pensou que era assim. Mas mais memórias de uma vida que ela pensava que não poderia ter vivido começaram a vir até ela, e ela se apaixonou por Sai só em revivê-las.

Sakura não sabia, mas Sai sentia a mesma coisa.

No dia em que Sai receberia alta, Sakura resolveu sair do hospital mais cedo para ir jantar com o seu noivo, que viria buscá-la.

Ela estava passando pelas portas automáticas do hospital quando sentiu alguém a puxar para um canto da saída menos iluminado. Ela ia começar a gritar, mas viu que era Sai.

- Eu senti saudades, feiosa. – disse ele ainda a segurando pelos braços.

- Eu já disse para você não me chamar assim. – disse Sakura tentando se soltar.

Sai não deixou, mas ela conseguiu mesmo assim.

À meia luz que saia de dentro do hospital, Sakura começou a analisar cada detalhe de Sai. Ela viu o quanto ele era pálido, notou que ele cheirava um pouco a tinta e que os lábios dele eram a coisa mais linda que ela já tinha visto.

Sai queria esticar a sua mão e tocar a pele de Sakura, tocar toda ela.

- Eu preciso de você. – os dois disseram em uníssono e um beijo começou, quase que do nada.

Os lábios dos dois pareciam se encaixar perfeitamente e eles sabiam o ritmo um do outro. Sakura desejou poder ficar assim para sempre, sentindo o formigamento que subia pela sua espinha com o contato de seus lábios e o calor de Sai passando para o seu corpo.

- SAKURA! – um grito masculino fez com que ambos se separassem.

- Sa... Sasuke! O que...? Não é o que você está pensando. – disse Sakura, se separando rapidamente de Sai.

Ela se chutou mentalmente. Era exatamente aquilo que ele estava pensando.

- Então você está me traindo? Eu notei que você estava diferente, mas nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer isso comigo! – disse Sasuke bagunçando o cabelo.

- Eu não estou de traindo! Sai é, _era_, o meu paciente e este beijo... Bem, eu não sei, mas... – tentou se explicar Sakura, que acabou complicando mais a situação.

De repente, numa atitude descontrolada, Sasuke sacou uma arma de dentro de sua jaqueta e apontou para Sai.

- SASUKE! Abaixe isso! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – disse Sakura em uma tentativa de acalmar o noivo. Ou melhor, ex-noivo.

A garota sempre soubera que ele nunca fora a pessoa mais certa da cabeça, que ele tinha os seus problemas. Mas quem é que não tem? Ela só não imaginava que ele seria capaz de chegar tão longe.

- Você não vai ficar com ele. Você só pode ficar _comigo_! – disse Sasuke disparando um tiro contra Sai que, durante todo aquele tempo havia ficado calado perto de Sakura, a protegendo.

- NÃO! – gritou Sakura, se jogando na frente de Sai.

Ela olhava nos olhos de Sai quando sentiu a sua carne ser atravessada pelo projétil. Sakura olhou para baixo, para ver o estrago, e ainda assim conseguiu perceber que o sangue que sujava a sua roupa não era só o dela.

A bala havia perfurado ambos os corpos, bem no espaço que ficava entre os corações.

- POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO, SAKURA? – gritou Sasuke antes de tentar fugir e ser pego por alguns paramédicos do hospital.

- Sai... – sussurrou Sakura, sem ao menos se dar conta de Sasuke.

- Eu te amo. Eu... Sempre... Vou te amar. – disse Sai, selando essa promessa dando um beijo em Sakura.

Os dois caíram no chão ao mesmo tempo, fracos, enquanto os médicos de todo o hospital saiam pela porta para tentar ajudar. Sakura ainda permaneceu acordada a tempo de ver o seu amor fechar os olhos pela última vez naquela vida.

_~x~_

Antes de abrir os olhos completamente, Sakura teve de se acostumar à luz dourada e quente que estava por todos os lados e que banhava todo o seu corpo. Ela fechou as suas mãos e sentiu algo macio e quente se fechar sob elas. Ela olhou para baixo para enxergar o que era. Era a camiseta que Sai estava vestindo e sobre a qual ela estava deitada. Sakura ficou o observando e o viu abrir os olhos lentamente. Eles sorriram um para o outro.

Enfim, os dois poderiam ser felizes juntos. Até o fim dos tempos.

* * *

><p>Então, eu escrevi essa fanfic bem rápido, por isso talvez eu venha revisar ela qualquer dia desses. Há tempos eu tive a idéia para essa história, mas nunca tive coragem de começar a escrever. Eu sei que eu não sou boa em escrever romances, mas enfim... As partes sublinhadas fazem parte de uma música chamada "A Place In Time" de Amanda Abizaid. O texto no início eu tirei da internet, mas não dá para postar links aqui...<br>Bem, eu espero que vocês gostem e critiquem se quiserem! :)


End file.
